The World in Red
by Lorraine salvatore
Summary: EVer since he was six Harry's only friend was Takahiro a Death God obssessed with red or blood. After he killed most of his relatives Harry lived sometimes killing people for fun. Until he got his hogwarts letter. Dark/Harry
1. Chapter 1

**I dont own Harry Potter or Death Note, even though I wish. Review lots!**

All my life my relatives had called me a freak and treated me like their personal slave instead of their nephew. Not once did they thank me for all I had done for them, never even smiled at me. When I was six years old I got my first and best friend. My friend helped me realize just how below me those humans were. Takahiro helped me take care of my relatives and he taught me to love blood.  
>Flashback, Harry first meets Takahiro:<br>The cupboard was dark and I curled up in a ball hoping that it would help me get warmer since the cupboard didn't have a heater and it was mid-winter. I had closed my eyes shut hoping I would be able to disappear far away if I wished it enough, it didn't seem to be working. My uncle always told me magic didn't exist. Slowly I opened my eyes and shrieked in fear when a scary snake like face appeared inches away from my face. " Freak, stop making noise if you know whats good for you!" my uncle shouted before I heard him slam his door shut. My eyes drifted back to the tall figure crouching in front of me. Its face was a pale blue color and looked smooth like a snake's, its eyes were large and a dark crimson red, its mouth was set in what I think was supposed to be a reassuring smile but two large curved fangs poked out of the dark blue lips, it had a normal if nose surprisingly, it had long dark brown hair with crimson red streaks and wore a leather jacket and black jeans. That is when I noticed it was hovering above the ground. It reached out and grabbed my small pale hand in it's large clawed one and shook it briefly.  
>" My name is Takahiro, I am a Shinigami or a Death God," the voice was one of a man and slightly static like. Wait Death God?<br>" I I am H-harry Po-oter," I managed to get out without fainting in fear. The Death God chuckled. Takahiro stopped hovering to lay on the ground in front of me his feet passing through the door once he stretched out all the way.  
>" Well Harry, you're a very powerful wizard if you're able to see me without touching my Death Note. I can sense something about you Harry Potter and I like it. Which is saying something because I hate all mortals, but you are different," he said giving me a starnge look. Suddenly he was holding a thin black notebook in front of my face with the words Death Note printed neatly on the front. Unsure what to do with it I took it from his hands. Reading the first rule my eyes widend.<br>" It can kill people?" I asked. Takahiro smirked at me and held out a quil pen?  
>" Take it," he ordered before he stared boredly at the wall oppostie of him. Taking the quil with quivering fingers I turned to the first blank page nervously. They are my only family could I actually kill them? But, they have treated me bad and had hit me more than once. Who would look after me? I am only in kindergarten, but they deserve it. Looking at Takahiro with uncertainty in my eyes he nodded at me.<br>" I got your back kid," he said. And with those five words Takahiro knowingly sealed my fate. The quil pen wrote small messy letters, what do you expect I am only six. I stared at Dudley's name on the once blank page. Seconds later a loud ' thud ' heard from upstairs. I heard the sound of small feet running.  
>" Dudders! Oh Duddikens!" I heard aunt Petunia scream from upstairs. It worked. I couldn't help but smirk mirroring Takahiro. Then Takahiro began to laugh. A laugh that seemed to haunt my very soul and I kinda liked it. Before I could write my uncle's name in Takahiro stopped me.<br>" Make it bloody," he said his eyes glistening with glee. Nodding I turned back to the notebook and quickly wrote his name and cause of death. Takahiro floated upstairs to watch. A couple screams later he came back down smiling at me.  
>" That was genius Harry. The blood just seemed to splatter everywhere deliciously. Such a beautiful color. The color that will lead to you freedom," he said. When I slipped out of the cover to see what happened I froze at the stairs seeing the red splattered against the walls and I couldn't help but agree with Takahiro red was such a delicious color.<br>Flashback End, Harry is going to turn eleven in a week.  
>After that aunt Petunia began to treat me like a son not once thinking I was to blame for her family's strange deaths. Idiot. There was a knock at my bedroom door probably aunt Petunia. Turning away from the book I was reading which was Coraline, one of my favorites though I wondered why she didn't stay with the other mother. I flicked my hand making the door open to reveal my aunt looking nervous clutching a old looking envolope in her hand. Takahiro was currently lounging on my bed. The sudden flash of amusement in his eyes made me curios about the envolope in my aunt's skinny hands. " What is it aunt Petunia?" I asked smiling widely at her. Takahiro explained that my aunt was some how protecting me and needed to stay alive so I try to treat her as kindly as possible.<br>" Harry. There is something I need to tell you about your mother," she said motioning for me to sit with her on the bed. Takahiro floated to the other side of the room to gaze fondly at the bright red roses growing just outside my window. Sitting across from my aunt I waited patiently for her to continue, she did.  
>" Your mother had a talent like you do Harry. It's called magic. She was a witch and you're a wizard. This is you Hogwarts letter it's a school for people like you," and with that she left tears gathering in her eyes. I stared at the innocent looking envolope laying on my bed before taking it in my hands. I turned to Takahiro to ask if he had known but he beat me to it.<br>" I knew you were a wizard that's why I had you training with your ability. You can do wandless magic a feat even adult wizards can rarely do. I will be coming with you to Hogwarts," he said before taking a handful of cherrys in his mouth. There was a large bowl of them on my desk I had been eating as a snack.  
>" Why do you love cherrys so much Takahiro?" I asked. After all the years I've known him I never really asked him abbout his strange obsession. Who was I to judge, I am obsessed with red just as Takahiro is. He lifted one eyebrow and clicked his tounge.<br>" I don't love cherrys I just love how they're such a beautiful red color," he told me suddenly dangling a cherry right before my eyes. And I had to agree with him, the cherry was a gorgeous dark red and shined in the light. How did I not notice before. I just stared at the cherry for awhile until Takahiro popped it in his mouth. Frowning I turned back to the envolope before carefully opening the aged lookng paper. I quickly scanned its contents before letting out a sigh.  
>" What is it?" Takahiro asked.<br>" How am I supposed to send reply by owl?" I asked. Takahiro took the letter in his hands before shrugging. Great.  
>" Just write a reply and ask the ugly mortal down stairs," he said. I told him to stop doing that.<br>" Will you stop that," I said annoyed. He looked at me trying to look innocent. Like a giant man snake could look innocent.  
>" Doing what?" he asked now hovering on his back. How does he make his eyes get even bigger? They were the size of my fists almost and it was creepy.<br>" Stop calling everyone ugly makes me think you're calling me ugly behind my back," I said. Takahiro suddnely was crushing me in a hug. What the heck? Was he on drugs today? Do they make Death God drugs? Pushing the Takahiro off me I gave him a confused look.  
>" Your're to cute to be ugly my little pet wizard," he said in a weird cooing voice. Ignoring him I turned to start writing my reply. Turning to Takahiro I began to read my relpy to him.<br>" Does I am happy to go to Hogwarts but I need assistance in getting supplies is good?" I asked. I think it is short and to the point. Takahiro didn't look at me to busy reading some book upside down.  
>" It's short and to the point I like it," he said. I knew he would. Folding the letter I glided down the stairs to find my aunt watching TV on the couch. With a flick of my wrist the TV station was paused. My aunt turned to look at me.<br>" I don't know how to send this," I told her handing it to her. She nodded grabbing the keys of the car.  
>" I'll take care of it Harry," she said before closing the door and locking it with a ' click '. This will be exciting.<p>

**I hope you liked it! This is a darker Harry, tell me if you liked it. Please review, thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I dont own anything except Takahiro, that crazy guy. Review for the sake of Takahiro's sanity, which isn't much.**

Aunt Petunia hadn't been home in a hour, I wonder where she is? Takahiro and I were currently watching the news in hopes of some serious crimes were being commited.  
>" I still don't get why you seem to think you need to kill all the really big criminals," Takahiro said arm draped over his face hovering just over the medium size TV. " I think I should at least do that after all if I am going to kill people might as well kill some people who deserve it too," I said. Takahiro looked at me not blinking.<br>" So you admit that all the other people you killed didn't deserve it," he said flatly. What? Of course not!  
>" No. There just might be some people who believe that I was wrong in killing them which I wasn't," I said. Takahiro floated next to me then plopped on the couch.<br>" Sure kid. Did I ever tell you how much I love the color red?" he asked. Giving him a glare he began to hover up into my room laughing. What a weirdo. The sound of my aunt's car pulling into the driveway could be heard over the slight drizzle outside. Flicking my hand I opened the door for her. She stepped in slightly wet and walked past me without a second glance and stormed upstairs. Watching her with a puzzled look I decided to ask what was wrong. Clicking a button on the TV I walked upstairs to my aunt's room. Knocking lightly on the door I waited for her to open it. There was the sound of feet shuffling and the door opened slowly. Aunt Petunia glared at me through the crack in the door. " Are you alright aunt Petunia?" I asked. Din't want my protection to go insane. I wasn't expecting her to sneer disgustingly at me.  
>" I just remembered why I hated freaks like you! I am glad your're leaving," she said before slamming the door in my face. Glaring I stormed down the hall and locked the door to my bedroom. Takahiro gave me a curious glance but shrugged his shoulders when I turned off the lights to go to bed nogt even bothering to change clothes. How dare she call me a freak. The only freak here is her. I should kill her with my Death Note, but then Takahiro will probably get mad at me. I'll just Hhave to settle with kiling Pier, he used to bully me with Dudley. He deserves it. Searching blindly for the death note I finally brushed its familiar cover. Turning on the lamp like I should have done a few seconds ago I pulled out a quil, the same quil I used to kill the rest of the Dursley family. Writing Pier's name in small neat letters I smiled smugly.<br>" Are you turning him a beautiful red?" Takahiro asked trying to look over my shoulder. I shook my head.  
>" No he's just going to choke, but his face will become a pretty red, does that count?" I asked. Takahiro nodded and I turned off the light and dreamt of beautiful red blood.<p>

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry this one is sooo short. Please review, critisizem is welcome. Did I spell that right?**


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of bacon cooking filled my nose and I groggily got out of bed. Takahiro sat cross legged in front of my red shiny apple stretched towards me. Slowly I took it out of his hand and looked at it with barely concealed disgust. I hate apples.  
>" You know I don't like apples," I said. Takahiro shrugged jumping off the bed to float on his hands.<br>" A apple a day keeps the doctor away," he sang hovering on his feet now. Why is he so happy in the morning? Oh yah he doesn't need to sleep. " Nah, I'll just kill the doctor," I said. Before I could leave my room to go to breakfast Takahiro put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a serious look. " Harry you remind me of BB so much sometimes," he said before floating out the window to go find something red probably. Walking down stairs I found aunt Petunia fixing the table with a magnificant breakfast for the both of us. Sliding into the seat I gave her a suscpicious look.  
>" What is this about?" I asked. I think I knew actually but I wanted to be sure. She turned to me with a sad look in her eyes. She put a comforting hand on my shoulder.<br>" I'm sorry for saying what I said last night. I know you and Pier were friends and it pains me to tell you this," she said pausing waiting for sometime of reaction I nodded for her to go on. I thought this is what it was about.  
>" Well he died this morning whenhe choked on some food. I am so sorry Harry," she said waiting for me to start crying. Putting my head in my hands I hunched my shoulder and began to shake. She wrapped her arms around me and said some quite words. Inside I was smirking. No more Harry hunting now that bother leaders are gone forever. I stopped ' crying ' and began to start eating breakfast. I began to think about what Takahiro had said about someone named BB? Who could that have been? A previos owner of the death note most likely or maybe another shinigami? Hmm. I'll ask him later for now I will enjoy breakfast, I hope I don't choke. I laughed inside my head at my own little joke. Before I could drink some of my orange juice a loud knock was heard at the door just as Takahiro walked in.<br>" The wizards are here Harry!" he shouted. Great. Before aunt Petunia could open the door I already opened it using my magic. The man was large at least three men wide and hard a large bushy brown beard. He was holding a pink umbrella and had to squeeze through the door to get in. Why did I get a flash of my long dead -cough- murdered -cough- uncle. The only thing I liked about the man was his umbrella becuase pink was reds less attractive sister. By the way Takahiro was staring at the umbreela I think we were both thinking the same thing. AN: I am sorry but I am not going to try tackling Hagrid's accent, I am sorry if that disappoints you please forgive me.:  
>" Hello Harry! Why I haven't seen you since you were a baby!" he said his voice echoeing in my head. God are all wizards this...loud. If so I am tempted to all turn all of them a pretty red color. Takahiro was covering his ears and frowning at the man. I cannot blame him. " Who are you?" I asked. Yes that's right give me your name. I am sure I can find a way to make that umbrella red.<br>" Hagrid the games keeper of Hogwarts I bet you know all about that," he said. Should I let him know I have practically no knowledge at all or just trick everyone into believing I k now what's going on? I am going with the latter. Takahiro had told me some things in the middle of the night even when I told him to be quite.  
>" Yah I do so lets go then," I said walking away but not before making sure my death note was with Takahiro. I don't want it getting stolen or discovered. Well lets go shopping. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4

**I realized I forgot this in my last chapter so here I go, I don't own Harry Potter or Death Note. Takahiro's mine though so…HA!**

The ride there was boring to say the least. Can you imagine my disappointment when we stopped in front of an old pub called the Leaky Cauldron. I was expecting something a little bit more, magical. But, I'll deal with it. Hagrid guided me into the Leaky Cauldron. I don't hate it as much as I did a couple seconds ago, most of the people remind me a little bit of Takahiro.

" Is it the usual Hagrid?" a man behind the counter asked getting ready to fill what looked like a...goblet? Weird. Hagrid shook his head.

" No Tom. I'm to be showing young Harry Diagon Alley," he said patting my head. I reached up to fix quickly. Tom seemed to be looking at me in something close to hero worship. Once again weird. Then again I doubt coming from me that's an insult.

" Can it be young Mr. Potter?" he asked. After he said that the whole pub seemed to be dead silent. Reminds me of home. Then chaos broke out and people were rushing to shake my hand. Pulling away in disgust I tried to get away from them. Hagrid easily pushed them aside and I was able to almost get to the back door when a strange man wearing a turban stepped in front of me. Cool. The turban was a dark red, wonderful he is now my favorite wizard here.

" Mmr. P-ooter wwhat aaa surpiize," he stuttered. I sensed something dark about him, almost like Takahiro.

" Ah this is Quirell you Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hagrid said. Oh defense against the Dark Arts. How boring. I was hoping to use them. I nodded thoughtfully towards my soon to be professor before walking past him right into a dead end. Just magical. Hagrid began to lift his umbrella to point it towards the brick wall but I stopped him.

" Hagrid I have a question, why does everyone know my name?" I asked. Hagrid turned pale.

" Well Harry there used to be Dark Lord killing everyone who wasn't a pureblood wizard. One day he came to a house and killed a wife and husband but when he tried to kill the baby something happened. The killing curse shot back and destroyed him. Harry that baby was you. You're the boy-who-lived. You're a hero," he said. A hero. With everyone watching my every move. Just what I need. Then again if I really am that famous I am sure there are some people who would be more than glad to be my followers. Takahiro will be excited to hear this I am sure. Once that was over Hagrid used his umbrella to tap the bricks. They opened to reveal a busy street with shops left and right. Red seemed to be in at least every shop and so many different shades of it. Unfortunately Hagrid began to steer me towards a building with no red at all. There was some warning at the entrance but I didn't bother reading it. That was Takahiro's job but he wasn't here so to bad. It looked to be a bank, a wizard's bank. Were those goblins? Oh this is rich really Takahiro despises goblins. They can see him and one bopped him right on the head. Of course I didn't believe him when he told me but now, that picture just seems to good to be true. Hagrid stopped in front of a very err, grumpy goblin.

" We are here to go to Mr. Potter's vault," he said drawing attention from some witches and wizards in the bank. Did this idiot not know how to keep his voice down. Oh Takahiro.

" Key?" the goblin asked.

" Oh right here!" Hagrid shouted fumbling in his coat pocket to finally pull out a long gold key. The goblin to it in his hand.

" Oh and I need to get you-know-what from vault you-know-where," Hagrid said. This man has no idea how to be discrete, seriously is he trying to make me curious? Probably, so I'll just ignore it. The goblin turned to the many desks behind him to shout, " Griphook!" I'm going on a limb hear and I am going to guess that's a goblin's name. A rather tall goblin waddled towards us and excepted the key from the other nameless goblin. I was right. Griphook turned towards us with an unpleasant expression on his face. It is a him right?

" Follow me," he said before leading us the an old looking cart. Is that safe? Hmm, maybe I'll get to see someone covered in pretty red. Soon images of people covered in blood with it splattered around them began flashing through my mind. I knew my eyes were getting big and dazed looking so I shook myself before following Hagrid and Griphook into the cart. Seconds later we were being tossed around and going left to right and up and down. Soon, to soon for my liking we stopped in front of two large doors. Nice. Griphook stood in front of the door and put his fingers in some openings. The sound of air moving made a slight hissing noise before opening to reveal mounds of gold, bronze and silver coins. I am rich! I must tell Takahiro. Hurriedly I grabbed handfuls from each pile before Hagrid threw me a small red pouch. Yes! Pouring the money into the pouch I walked out of the vault laughing evilly in my head. The wizard world will regret the day they left me with those filthy muggles.

" Now Harry, the gold ones are galleons, there are sixteen sickles to a galleon which are the silver ones and then twenty eight knuts to a sickle which are the bronze ones. Do you got that Harry?" he asked. Nodding I laughed as we once again were thrown around. I don't know why Hagrid didn't like it. But, then again I don't really care. Soon the cart stopped in front of a pair of even larger doors with multiple complicated patterns. Griphook used his fingers and the sound of clicking filtered through the air and the doors opened.

" Only a goblin can do that. You'll get stuck inside if you try. We check it of course," Griphook told me.

" How often do you check" I asked.

" Every two years," he said smirking. I couldn't help but smirk with him. I turned just in time for Hagrid to pocket a small brown package that could easily fit in my hand. Curious. Hagrid stepped back into the cart. For the third time today we were once again tossed around. After we left Grindotts that's the name of the bank which was on the front entrance we went to get my wand. Ovilander's wand shop was unorganized to say the least. A old man with crazy eyes appeared in front of us.

" Ah Mr. Potter it seemed like just yesterday I gave your parents their wands. Well lets get going!" he shouted before handing me a wand. I waved it slightly but a vase shattered. He snatched from my hand and replaced it with another one this one set a book on fire. Finally after three more wands I found mine. When I grabbed it I felt warm and a shower of crimson red sparks rained from its tip. Beautiful.

" Curious, curious," he said. Might as well humor him.

" What's so curious sir?" I asked not much interest in my voice. He didn't seem to notice.

" I remember every wand I've ever sold and the phoenix that gave that feather in your wand only gave one other which is in the wand of the one who gave you that scar. How curious," he said before turning to a bushy haired girl who had just entered the shop. Next I went to Madam Malkin's robe shop. A boy with pale almost white hair was being measured next to me.

" Hogwarts too?" he asked. I nodded.

" What house do you think you'll be in? I'm going to be in Slytherin like my family, I'd die if I got in Hufflepuff," he said.

" Probably Slytherin. My names Harry Potter by the way," I said knowing his reaction. The boys eyes widened. He thrust his hand out towards me.

" I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said. I took his hand in mine in a shake.

" A pleasure to meet you," I said.

**I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me if I need to change anything I'll gladly listen. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own death note or Harry potter *sob***

" Wait till father hears I am friends with Harry Potter," he said smiling widely. Draco looked out the window and his face got a disgusted look. Following his gaze I saw Hagrid.

" Look at that man he looks like an oaf," he said.

" He is the Hogwarts Gamekeeper. His name is Hagrid," I told him. A look of realization crossed Draco's features before slipping into a calm mask.

" Oh my father told me about him, isn't he some type of savage?" he asked. I never thought to call him that. I t is surprisingly fitting for him actually.

" He's taking me shopping and you are right he is really is a savage," I said. I finally noticed the snow white owl in a large cage Hagrid was holding.

" Well my robes are done. See you in Hogwarts!" Draco called walking out of the shop to a tall blonde man with a cane, his father most likely.

" Your robes are done dear," Madam Malkin said. Taking the robes and paying twenty galleons I walked over to Hagrid. Hagrid gave me a big smile and handed me the owl's cage.

" Happy late Birthday Harry," he said. I took the bird.

" I'll name her Hedwig," I told him. After we finished shopping Hagrid dropped me off in front of the Dursley's house. With a flick of my wrist the door opened. Quietly walking up stairs I set everything on my bed. Then I just stood there With Hedwig still in my hand. Takahiro gave me a questioning look.

" What's with the bird?" he asked. I said nothing just staring into large amber eyes. I came to a shocking realization.

" This is the first time I have ever gotten a birthday present," I said to whether myself or Takahiro I don't know. Hesitantly I reached into the cage to stroke Hedwig's feathers. She let out a quite hoot. I don't think I have ever appreciated the color white until now. Her feathers were soft and I couldn't seem to stop petting her.

" Really? How interesting," Takahiro said eyeing the owl curiously. My chest tightened then and a sense of…loss filled me. Why am I feeling this. Did one present really affect me like this? I sat on the bed taking the death note out of Takahiro's hands. I flipped through the pages looking at the names in the book. Finally finding a completely blank page I pulled out my favorite quill and wrote Dylan's name in it. He had pushed me over once in school. But for some reason the picture of red covering everything didn't seem to help. Probably some spell the stupid wizard put on me. I fell asleep with dreams of red and blood.

**I hope you liked it! Please review…..You'll be one of my favorite people if you do! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I don't own Harry potter or death note.**

"Wake up! It's time to go to school," Takahiro said floating just over me. I rolled out of bed and summoned my clothes to me. Quickly I slipped on my clothes and walked downstairs. Looking around I noticed that aunt Petunia wasn't downstairs yet, strange.

"Aunt Petunia! I want breakfast!" I shouted leaning against the kitchen counter. No reply. Takahiro lazily floated through the wall to hover on his back.

"Takahiro do you know where Petunia went?" I asked grabbing a banana off the counter. Takahiro seemed to hesitate before answering.

"She's gone," he said twirling a rose in his hand.

"What do you mean she's gone? Is she dead? Did she go to the store?" I asked taking a bite out of the banana.

"Let's say she painted a truck a very pretty red," he said. I ran a hand through my hair in frustration.

"This is bad," I said staring out the window as if waiting for something to happen.

"How is it bad? Isn't this perfect? She's no longer in your way," Takahiro said. Angrily I threw the rest of my banana at Takahiro who just let it faze through him and hit the wall.

"How is this bad? Someone is going to notice she's dead! Then there will be questions and people will begin to question all the other deaths surrounding me! Do you know what this means? This means I could get caught!" I shouted tugging at my hair as I began to pace in the kitchen.

"Well then it's a good thing you're leaving to Hogwarts then," Takahiro said. I have never wanted to be able to kill Takahiro up until now.

"No it's not. Because then people will get suspicious if I leave just as my aunt dies! The other students have always been a little cautious around me! What if now they voice their concerns to their parents who voice their concerns to the teachers who call the child service who call the police, which would get me put into an orphanage!" I said barely noticing the growing crack in the window.

"Calm down Harry. This is very unlike you," Takahiro said taking a spoon full of strawberry jam into his mouth.

"You know who could probably help," Takahiro said giving the jam an intense look. I stopped pacing to listen to Takahiro's answer.

"Well who?" I asked impatiently.

"Beyond," I felt my eyes widen, "Birthday."

"You mean the crazy killer who could out run L," I said. Takahiro nodded.

"I was the one to give him shinigami eyes," Takahiro said.

"Takahiro I need you to contact him," I said a plan already formulating in my head.

"So we aren't going to Hogwarts?" Takahiro asked.

"No, we're going to Hogwarts. We're just taking Beyond Birthday with us."

**Sorry it's so short. Review, thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Death Note or Harry Potter.**

It didn't take Takahiro long to contact Beyond Birthday, and in that short amount of time I'd already bought more than half of Flourish and Blot's inventory. With each page I read the Wizard World became even more curious. There were cutting hexes, bone crushing curses, blood boiling curses, torture curses, and my favorite killing curses. The Wizard World was a mass weapon of destruction and chaos and the two Dark Lords they had have yet to scratch the surface of what was to come.

"Harry, we're out of strawberries," Takahiro said, lazily floating through the wall to hover just above my head. I lazily looked up at him.

"We have cherries," I said before turning back to my book on wendigo, werewolf, and vampire hunting habits. Takahiro, of course, didn't leave. Instead he floated down so his head was hovering inches away from mine.

"You haven't killed anyone in awhile, maybe you should take a break," Takahiro said, his tongue flickering out to taste the air. I set down my book for a moment. Surely I have killed someone recently? I looked to the corner of my room to meet Hedwig's wide gold eyes. She made a cooing noise at me before beginning to clean her feathers.

"That's a good idea," I said, and I felt oddly lethargic. Slowly, I reached into my desk drawer to set my death note on top of my desk. Carefully I opened it to a blank age and grabbed a quill I'd bought at Diagon Alley. I placed the quill against the page and let my mind be filled with images full of blood and death. Who to kill, who to kill. Finally, I stopped upon the face of Draco Malfoy, and a large smile spread across my face. I wrote his name in large strokes across the page, my mind playing over his face like a dream. He was already attractive for someone his age, with elfish features, picturing him with crimson red dripping down his chin, his neck, and his pale skin, it made me shiver. He was a work of art. I opened my eyes and stared down at his name and cause of death to realize I hadn't finished spelling his name. I frowned.

"Something wrong?" Takahiro hissed a cherry dangling from his mouth. I just stared blankly at the page before closing the notebook and putting it back in my desk.

"When will Beyond be arriving?" I asked, trying to ignore how foreign the quill felt in my hand.

"I'm already here," a deep voice travelled across the room. I turned towards the door to came face to face with Beyond Birthday. He was tall, with wild black hair that hung in front of his face, he was wearing a plain white tee-shirt, and a pair of faded blue jeans. What caught my attention though, was his eyes. They were the color of blood, practically glowing in the shadows, they were magnificent.

"Pleasure to meet you."

**Sorry for not updating in, well, forever. I'm also sorry this chapter is so short. Please review!, though! Thanks.**


End file.
